Éducation princière
by CrazyChamalow
Summary: Une convocation amène Mitsuhide dans le bureau du premier prince de Clarines. Il s'y attendait déjà depuis un moment mais il est loin de se douter de ce qui l'attend durant la suite de cette entrevue...


La porte du bureau claqua dans son dos le faisant sursauter mais il s'efforça de ne pas bouger. Surtout, ne pas bouger. Rester au garde à vous, debout au centre de la pièce, face au bureau rempli de paperasse mais délesté de son propriétaire. Il attendait ce dernier depuis un quart d'heure après avoir été conduit par un garde qui s'était éclipsé sitôt qu'il soit arrivé dans la pièce. Il déglutit légèrement en entendant le pas claquant de la personne derrière lui et garda son regard fixé sur le mur. Un souffle effleura sa nuque, le surprenant quant à la proximité de son interlocuteur et lui fit manquer un battement. Il pouvait deviner le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'altesse dans son dos, moquant la surprise qu'il avait provoqué et du soufflement erratique qui avait échappé d'entre ses lèvres. Un mollet frôla les siens et un toucher volatile se fit sentir sur ses poignets placés contre ses reins dans une posture militaire.

Le contact disparut tout à coup et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé pour croiser les iris bleu céruléen du prince de Clarines. Assis nonchalamment sur le bord du bureau, il le regardait fixement avec un air moqueur.

\- **Mitsuhide. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre. **

\- **Non altesse. Kiki-san s'occupe de l'entraînement de Zen. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait demander ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas, j'avais simplement envie de t'enlever à mon frère une paire de minutes. Après tout, avec ses deux chaperons et Shirayuki-san, il arrive tout de même à se mettre dans les ennuis. Ne parlons même pas de ce suivant louche que le marquis Haruka semble abhorrer.**

Mitsuhide pinça les lèvres en entendant les reproches fait à son prince. Il était connu de tous la fâcheuse tendance de Zen à se fourrer dans les ennuis pour sauver la charmante demoiselle aux cheveux rouges, même le prince de Tanbarun semblait saisir que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. C'était un fait. Cette fille aux cheveux rares était également un aimant à problèmes bien qu'il l'apprécie réellement et il ne pouvait nier les propos de l'altesse au sujet de Obi. De plus, Kiki et lui étaient peut-être réellement les chaperons de Zen, mais il fallait au moins ça pour éviter que le prince amouraché ne fasse trop de moult.

A dire vrai, il s'était attendu à être convoqué il y a de ça un moment mais rien n'était venu. Il s'était dit que le premier prince devait être trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir et sévir. Grossière erreur.

Face au silence du métis, le blond croisa les bras en soupirant. Le soldat se redressa, attendant une quelconque remarque ou un indice sur la suite des événements. Mais rien ne vint et il déglutit à nouveau. Était-ce un bon signe ? Devait-il quitter la pièce ? Rester en position ? Il la tenait toujours étant donné que l'altesse ne lui avait pas dit de laisser aller. Ses yeux commencèrent à fureter sur le bureau puis sur les murs tandis que le silence perdurait. Encore.

\- **Tu comprendras que je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon petit frère agir à sa guise pour les yeux d'une belle demoiselle. J'attendais un peu plus de force de ta part pour lui inculquer cela, mais il semble que cela te fasse défaut. Et ce n'est pas à Kiki-san de s'occuper de lui, elle n'est pas assignée à cette tâche contrairement à toi.**

\- **Je m'excuse de cette négligence altesse.**

\- **Je l'aurais deviné. **

Le brun s'agita légèrement, de plus en plus incertain. Qu'attendait-il de sa part dans ce cas ? Pour une fois la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- **Je t'avais déjà dit la dernière fois que tu manquais de poigne Mitsuhide. Et je déteste me répéter. Incline-toi devant moi, immédiatement.**

Le métis papillonna des yeux un instant, hésitant entre répondre à l'altesse ou obéir à son ordre direct. Il initia un mouvement de lèvres afin de s'exprimer mais le regard de glace lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se répéterait pas. Il avait intérêt à obéir, qu'importe son opinion. Il ploya du genou en posant une main au sol contenant son fourreau d'épée et garda tête basse. Les talonnettes du prince résonnèrent dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle chaud s'égare près de son oreille, le surprenant à nouveau, hoquetant.

\- **J'ai longuement réfléchi à une manière de t'enseigner cette poigne Mitsuhide. Il me semble nécessaire de te l'apprendre moi-même. Ne te rebelle pas sinon j'interdis à Zen de revoir sa promise jusqu'à la fin de l'automne, me suis-je fait comprendre ?**

\- **Oui votre altesse.**

Un fredonnement de contentement le fit soupirer. Le prince avait un véritable don pour le prendre au dépourvu. Cependant il se rengaina vite, n'oubliant pas que la menace qui planait sur son prince et sa douce dépendait de sa personne. Un bout de tissu qu'il reconnut difficilement comme étant une cravate enserra sa tête pour le bâillonner, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Était-ce une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait la fermer ? Ça semblait déjà on ne peut plus clair, il n'allait tout de même pas oser prendre la parole sans autorisation princière, il était peut-être un peu lent mais pas idiot, merci bien. La proximité de la voix d'Izana le fit sursauter à nouveau et il ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle effleurer sa tempe. ;

\- **Lorsque je t'ai confié le prince de Clarines, je t'ai confié des responsabilités. Tu devais lui apprendre à se battre, à avoir foi en son opinion mais aussi à respecter les ordres. Comprends-tu bien cela Mitsuhide ?**

Il hocha la tête, inspirant un peu trop fort à son propre goût. Quelle sorte de jeu le prince avait-il été inventer ? Il sentit la main longiligne mais ferme du prince se poser sur sa nuque puis glisser vers sa gorge pour ensuite redresser fermement son menton. En levant les yeux, il croisa les yeux bleus et froids et sentit son souffle s'emballer. Deux doigts se situant sur son menton glissèrent sur le tissu couvrant ses lèvres.

\- **Fort bien. Je t'ai choisi parmi de nombreux candidats pour tenir ce rôle auprès de Zen. Tu n'étais pas le plus prometteur, ni le plus fort et encore moins le mieux calibré pour éduquer un jeune prince fougueux. Mais je t'ai choisi toi et pas un autre, t'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi ? **

Cette fois-ci les yeux perdus du soldat suffirent en réponse au blond. Il eut un sourire en coin et pressa ses doigts plus fort, les faisant se loger entre les deux lèvres malgré le tissu. Il sembla à Mitsuhide que les orbes du prince se voilèrent un instant. Lui-même n'en menait pas large, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La main tenant son fourreau blanchissait tant il la serrait pour éviter de trembler.

\- **Je t'ai choisi parce que tu es fait pour ça, Mitsuhide. Tu es peut-être fort et rigoureux, vaillant et brave, mais crois-moi, ta principale qualité est de m'obéir. M'obéir entièrement. Tu étais le seul parmi tous ces prétendants à courber l'échine et à ne pas palabrer. Tellement sage et obéissant. Tu te serais voué corps et âme pour moi, je l'ai senti dès que je t'ai vu. Tu n'es pas un général, tu n'es qu'un soldat à qui on donne des ordres, qui les exécute sans discuter et selon mon bon vouloir. C'est précisément pour ça que je t'ai choisi pour t'occuper de mon frère. Parce que tu appliquais la méthode que je désirais pour l'éduquer. **

La poigne se relâcha totalement et le brun suivit les mouvements du prince avec des yeux brumeux. Il se sentit fiévreux, ne recevant aucun regard de l'autre tandis qu'il était toujours incliné au sol, le pantalon désormais légèrement déformé. Le prince regarda par la fenêtre d'où il apercevait la fameuse apprentie pharmacienne rapidement rejointe par son petit frère.

Il claqua de la langue, s'asseyant à son bureau puis posa enfin ses yeux sur le brun haletant sur le tapis du son bureau. Un sourire que Mitsuhide qualifierait de satisfait prit place cette fois-ci sur les lèvres princières et il croisa les jambes en observant l'homme à sa merci, s'attardant particulièrement sur son érection.

\- **Tu vois, tu réagis exactement comme je le veux. Tu n'as pas à réfléchir ou à argumenter. Tu es déjà tout à moi, obéissant et immobile, totalement à ma merci. Tu n'as même pas rechigné quand je t'ai mis ce bâillon, tu n'as posé aucune question. Es-tu à ce point fidèle à mon frère ? Est-ce pour lui que tu te laisses aller ainsi ? Pour qu'il puisse voir sa précieuse fiancée ? Ou est-ce parce qu'au fond de toi, tu souhaites rester à cette place, à ma botte, aveuglément dirigé par ce qui se trouve entre tes jambes et par ma voix ?**

Un gémissement plaintif répondit, Mitsuhide n'en menait pas large. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni son corps en feu, ni sa gorge poussant des bruitages, ni même les regards miséreux et emplis de désir qu'il envoyait au blond. Celui-là même qui mit sa tête dans sa main, décroisant les jambes et l'observant supplier pour se libérer de toute cette tension. Le bureau cachait sa propre proéminence qu'il frôla à l'instant du bout du doigt avant qu'il ne plisse les yeux et lui fasse signe de l'index d'approcher.

Immédiatement, le brun réduit la distance entre eux à quatre pattes et arriva à ses côtés. Izana l'attira d'une main dans la nuque et la tête du soldat se retrouva sur sa cuisse. Il passa ses doigts pâles dans les mèches folles et serra sa poigne pour lui relever la tête, le mettant dans une position peu confortable qui étendait sa nuque.

\- **Maintenant que ton choix est fait, tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Je vais te diriger selon mes désirs, je ferais de toi mon jouet et ce même devant ton prince. Parce que tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque l'on se verra après ça, quand tu devras me regarder dans les yeux, tu ne penseras plus qu'à ce que j'ai fait de toi, comment je t'aurais modelé, arrangé pour me convenir. Est-ce toujours ce que tu désires ? Si tu m'appartiens, je te garderai à jamais. Prisonnier de mon château et de mon titre, assouvissant la moindre de mes pulsions comme je l'ai toujours souhaité. C'est une offre unique et irréversible, réfléchis bien.**

Il tira sur le nœud qui retenait la cravate pour la lui ôter puis la lissa en l'ignorant à nouveau. Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris lorsqu'il sentit un contact plus appuyé contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le brun s'était placé entre ses jambes et frottait sa joue contre le tissu de soie, le regardant avec des yeux noirs d'un désir qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir un jour. Le prince approcha un doigt de ses lèvres et le regarda ouvrir la bouche docilement, immobile tandis qu'il l'appuyait sur sa langue. Les yeux bleus fixés sur celle-ci, il vit un filet de salive s'écouler le long du menton de l'homme à genoux puis s'échouer sur son propre pantalon. Il en recueillit un peu sur deux doigts et la remit à l'intérieur des lèvres qui les sucèrent. Une fois fait, le soldat reprit la parole.

\- **Je crains altesse que vous n'ayez raison, je ne suis pas fait pour réfléchir mais pour vous obéir.**

\- **Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être mien Mitsuhide, tu le seras pour toujours. Je vais faire de toi ma chose, tu es désormais mien.**

Il recula le brun et se pencha afin d'assembler leurs lèvres et engager la lutte pour la dominance. S'il s'attendait à voir Mitsuhide plus combatif tout de même, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce dernier se laissait malmener durant l'échange, ployant au désir de son partenaire qui ouvrit les yeux et déplaça sa botte afin de venir appuyer sur le pantalon déformé. Un pur gémissement de nécessité se mêla au baiser et le blond malaxa ainsi l'érection comprimée et douloureuse. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un filet de bave s'écoulant sur le menton du brun qui n'arrivait plus à penser.

Jouir. Il voulait jouir. Et faire jouir son prince. Celui-ci déboutonna son pantalon et libéra son sexe de la prison de tissus, faisant grogner l'autre d'envie. Appuyant son coude sur l'accoudoir et tenant sa tête dans la main, il avisa de son futur amant qui louchait sur son pénis dressé.

\- **Qu'attends-tu donc, une invitation ? Si tu veux pouvoir te libérer, occupe-t'en.**

Il n'eut pas besoin de répéter, deux mains caleuses se posèrent sur ses hanches et toujours à genoux, Mitsuhide prit la verge en bouche et commença à la lécher doucement. Pris de vigueur, il se laissa sucer le gland et faillit rougir de plaisir en voyant Izana soupirer de contentement, les yeux clos. Cette simple vue du prince détendu et libre de toute formalité l'enhardit, il accéléra la cadence et prit plus profondément dans sa bouche, ayant pour seule idée de le soulager.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux en haletant et lui caressa les cheveux de sa main libre, rencontrant des orbes noirs de désir.

\- **Si obéissant. Tu ne penses qu'à moi, tel un chien se plierait en quatre pour son maître. C'est ce qui t'excite en ce moment-même pas vrai ? Être dominé entièrement, dirigé par moi. Voyons jusqu'où tu peux la prendre.**

Un couinement vibra contre le sexe humide de salive bientôt englouti jusqu'à cogner contre la glotte. Retenant un réflexe nauséeux, il se laissa porter par son désir primaire et recommença avec un rythme plus soutenu. Le prince se répandit dans sa bouche, le faisant déglutir pour en récupérer au maximum. Il allait s'asseoir sur ses jambes seulement la main opaline lui fit savoir qu'il devait rester à genoux. Une jambe s'insinua entre les siennes et les yeux céruléens le regardèrent avec minutie. La langue mutine du prince humidifia ses lèvres.

\- **Frotte-toi.**

La perversité de cette phrase ne le choqua pas le moins du monde, il fut heureux d'obéir à cette demande. Son sexe menaçait d'exploser et était de plus en plus douloureux. Il enlaça la taille du blond et enfouit son nez contre son aine, laissant ses hanches se déchaîner pour atteindre la délivrance à tout prix. La main douce dans ses cheveux continua de le caresser et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que lui-même n'explose dans son pantalon, le souffle court, un cri de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes lui furent nécessaires pour atterrir, lui qui était parti si loin. Il sentit les doux mouvements toujours présents dans ses cheveux et bougea légèrement, tentant de fait fi de ses jambes engourdies. Immédiatement, Izana cessa ses mouvements pour lui prêter main forte. Une fois debout face au prince dont le pantalon était désormais refermé, il rougit jusqu'à la racine et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Son propre comportement l'avait abasourdi, il ne se savait pas à ce point dévergondé et ce qu'il venait de faire s'apparentait à tout sauf à quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour faire perdurer les visites de Zen à Shirayuki.

\- **Mitsuhide. Tu n'es pas concentré sur la bonne personne.**

Il bafouilla une excuse en se triturant les doigts, la sensation du sperme séchant n'étant pas des plus agréable se rajouta à sa pathétique situation. Izana semblait reprendre ses obligations en remplissant des formulaires, le brun n'avait aucune idée de que faire à présent. Maladroitement, il retourna chercher son fourreau sur le tapis, manquant le regard indécent jeté à son derrière lorsqu'il se pencha. Une fois remis en place et le souffle moins saccadé, il s'inclina face au prince de Clarines et partit vers la porte.

\- **Sois sûr d'être à mes appartements après avoir raccompagné Zen dans les siens ce soir. Je ne compte pas te laisser filer sans avoir appris la leçon. **

Izana avait prononcé ces paroles l'air de rien en continuant d'écrire sans lui jeter un regard, mais le soldat ne manqua pas la façon étrangement chaleureuse dont elles avaient été dites. Ce fut donc souriant qu'il quitta le bureau de son amant pour ses propres appartements afin de se changer.

Et si plus tard Kiki vit son compagnon d'arme s'éclipser vers les appartements royaux en silence, elle n'en dit rien à personne. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps que le jeu du chat et de la souris avait commencé, il était bien temps qu'il se termine. Et tant mieux si cela finissait bien.


End file.
